footballfandomcom-20200223-history
FA Cup 2012-13
England Wales |champions = Wigan Athletic (1st title) |runnerup = Manchester City |prev_season = 2011-12 |next_season = 2013-14 }} The 2012–13 FA Cup was the 132nd season of the FA Cup, the main domestic cup competition in English football, and the oldest football knock-out competition in the world. It was sponsored by Budweiser for a second consecutive season. A total of 833 clubs applied to enter,with 758 clubs being accepted into the competition. The preliminary rounds commenced on 11 August 2012, with the first round proper played on 3 November 2012. The final was played on 11 May 2013 at Wembley Stadium in London between Manchester City and Wigan Athletic, with Wigan Athletic winning 1–0 following the sacking of Roberto Mancini by Manchester City. As a result, Wigan Athletic participated in the group stage of the following season's UEFA Europa League. Chelsea were the defending champions, having beaten Liverpool 2–1 in last season's final, but were eliminated in the semi finals by Manchester City. Three days after winning the cup, Wigan made history by becoming the first side to win the cup and get relegated in the same season, after they lost 4–1 to Arsenal, which sealed their relegation to the Football League Championship. Teams Schedule The schedule for the 2012–13 FA Cup, as announced by the Football Association, is as follows: Qualifying rounds All of the teams entering the competition that are not members of either the Premier League or the Football League had to compete in the qualifying rounds to win a place in the competition proper. First round proper Teams from League One and League Two entered at this stage, along with the winners from the fourth round qualifying. The draw was made on 21 October 2012 with ties to be played on 2–4 November 2012. Yate Town and Slough Town were the lowest-ranked teams left in the competition, both competing in level 8 of the English football league system. O'Shea Bowditch Alli Chicksen |goals2= Theobald |stadium= Stadium mk, Milton Keynes |attendance= 4,126 |referee= Nigel Miller |stack=yes }} Bowman |goals2= Summerfield |stadium= Edgar Street, Hereford |attendance= 3,251 |referee= Gary Sutton |stack=yes }} Forrester |stadium= Meadow Park, Borehamwood |attendance= 1,495 |referee= RRobert Lewis |stack=yes }} Baxter |stadium= Aggborough, Kidderminster |attendance= 2,888 |referee= David Webb |stack=yes }} Slabber |goals2= Rose |stadium= Melbourne Stadium, Chelmsford |attendance= 3,016 |referee= Michael Naylor |stack=yes }} |goals2= Simpson Clarke |stadium= Imber Court, Molesey |attendance= 1,485 |referee= Trevor Kettle |stack=yes }} |goals2= Waite |stadium= Kenilworth Road, Luton |attendance= 3,089 |referee= Robert Whitton |stack=yes }} |stadium= Triton Showers Community Arena, Nuneaton |attendance= 1,596 |referee= Gavin Ward |stack=yes }} Arquin |stadium= Fratton Park, Portsmouth |attendance= 7,560 |referee= Darren Sheldrake |stack=yes }} |goals2= Ray Attwood |stadium= Woodside Park, Bishop's Stortford |attendance= 1,212 |referee= Hiroyuki Kimura |stack=yes }} Parkin |stadium= Highbury Stadium, Fleetwood |attendance= 1,696 |referee= Ross Joyce |stack=yes }} Oshodi |goals2= Vincent McDonald Williamson |stadium= The New Lawn, Nailsworth |attendance= 1,753 |referee= Philip Gibbs |stack=yes }} |stadium= Plainmoor, Torquay |attendance= 1,817 |referee= Wayne Barratt |stack=yes }} Pugh Fogden |stadium= Dean Court, Bournemouth |attendance= 5,827 |referee= Darren Deadman |stack=yes }} |goals2= Kennedy |stadium= Globe Arena, Morecambe |attendance= 1,839 |referee= Stephen Martin |stack=yes }} |stadium= Spotland, Rochdale |attendance= 1,675 |referee= Mark Heywood |stack=yes }} Thompson |stadium= County Ground, Swindon |attendance= 6,408 |referee= Andy Davies |stack=yes }} Mohamed Zebroski |stadium= Whaddon Road, Cheltenham |attendance= 3,055 |referee= David Phillips |stack=yes }} Christie Jennings |stadium= Ricoh Arena, Coventry |attendance= 6,594 |referee= Kevin Wright |stack=yes }} |goals2= Strutton |stadium= Bootham Crescent, York |attendance= 2,752 |referee= Richard Clark |stack=yes }} Harrison Midson |goals2= Brown Reed |stadium= Kingsmeadow, Kingston upon Thames |attendance= 1,954 |referee= Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} |stadium= Gigg Lane, Bury |attendance= 1,821 |referee= Tony Harrington |stack=yes }} Randall Clay Forbes Lester Westcarr |goals2= Sweeney |stadium= Proact Stadium, Chesterfield |attendance= 3,083 |referee= Christopher Sarginson |stack=yes }} Hume Brown |goals2= Marshall |stadium= Keepmoat Stadium, Doncaster |attendance= 4,602 |referee= Jeremy Simpson |stack=yes }} Burton Kedwell Birchall |stadium= Priestfield Stadium, Gillingham |attendance= 4,017 |referee= Andy Woolmer |stack=yes }} |goals2= Cracknell |stadium= Recreation Ground, Aldershot |attendance= 1,822 |referee= Simon Hooper |stack=yes }} |goals2= Bowerman |stadium= The 12th Man Sincil Bank Stadium, Lincoln |attendance= 2,032 |referee= Scott Duncan |stack=yes }} Paterson |goals2= Power Oliver |stadium= Banks's Stadium, Walsall |attendance= 1,762 |referee= Graham Scott |stack=yes }} Wright |goals2= Clayton Bradley Tomlinson |stadium= Racecourse Ground, Wrexham |attendance= 2,409 |referee= Nicholas Kinseley |stack=yes }} Laird Eastwood |stadium= Roots Hall, Southend-on-Sea |attendance= 3,084 |referee= Iain Williamson |stack=yes }} Ellis Aneke Murphy |goals2= Spring |stadium= Alexandra Stadium, Crewe |attendance= 2,417 |referee= Andrew Madley |stack=yes }} |goals2= Blackman Porter |stadium= Memorial Stadium, Bristol |attendance= 4,712 |referee= Fred Graham |stack=yes }} |goals2= Woozley |penalties1= Swift Burgess Sonner |penaltyscore=1–4 |penalties2= Clements Briscoe Rhead Speight |stadium= Holloways Park, Beaconsfield |attendance= 1,593 |referee= Andy D'Urso |stack=yes }} Rigg |stadium= Underhill, |attendance= 2,346 |referee= Tim Robinson |stack=yes }} Frecklington |goals2= Dunne Morais |stadium= New York Stadium, Rotherham |attendance= 4,324 |referee= Eddie Ilderton |stack=yes }} |goals2= Hatfield |stadium= Kellamergh Park, Warton |attendance= 1,213 |referee= David Coote |stack=yes }} Boshell |goals2= Boyes Hunter ||stadium= Nethermoor Park, Guiseley |attendance= 1,605 |referee= Sebastian Stockbridge |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Furness Building Society Stadium, Barrow-in-Furness |attendance= 1,402 |referee= Oliver Langford |stack=yes }} |goals2= Atkinson |stadium= Sixfields, Northampton |attendance= 2,512 |referee= Geoff Eltringham |stack=yes }} Wells McHugh |goals2= Demontagnac Platt Langmead |penalties1= G. Jones Atkinson Darby Ravenhill |penaltyscore=4–2 |penalties2= Platt East Langmead Hornby |stadium= Valley Parade, Bradford |attendance= 2,951 |referee=Mick Russell |stack=yes }} Amoo Robertson |stadium= Deepdale, Preston |attendance= 4,757 |referee= Andy Haines |stack=yes }} Noble Berrett Garner |goals2= Elder Howe |stadium= Brunton Park, Carlisle |attendance= 2,373 |referee= Darren Bond |stack=yes }} Maghoma Zola |goals2= Rodgers Stanton McCrory |stadium= Pirelli Stadium, Burton upon Trent |attendance= 1,989 |referee= Michael Bull |stack=yes }} Zola |stadium= Moss Lane, Altrincham |attendance= 2,428 |referee=Carl Boyeson |stack=yes }} |stadium= The Avenue Stadium, Dorchester |attendance= 3,196 |referee= Lee Collins |stack=yes }} Stockton Power |stadium= Cressing Road, Braintree |attendance= 1,503 |referee= Dean Whitestone |stack=yes }} Cox |stadium= Whaddon Road, Cheltenham |attendance= 1,381 |referee= Steven Rushton }} Second round proper The draw for this round was made on 4 November 2012 with the ties played on the weekend of 1–2 December 2012. Hastings United, from the seventh tier of English football, were the lowest-ranked team in the second round proper. Bradford City were removed from this season's competition for fielding Curtis Good, who was ineligible to play, in a 1–1 draw against Brentford, although Bradford subsequently won their appeal to the FA against expulsion and were reinstated and fined £1,000 instead. |goals2= Donaldson |stadium= Valley Parade, Bradford |attendance= 3,620 |referee= Gary Sutton |stack=yes }} Donaldson Forrester |goals2=Reid Connell |stadium= Griffin Park, Brentford |attendance= 2,643 |referee= Graham Scott |stack=yes }} Beavon |stadium= Deepdale, Preston |attendance= 5,271 |referee= Trevor Kettle |stack=yes }} |goals2= Tomlin |stadium= Gigg Lane, Bury |attendance= 2,391 |referee= Andy Haines |stack=yes }} |goals2= Thompson |stadium= Roots Hall, Southend-on-Sea |penalties1= Eastwood Clohessy Hurst Tomlin |penaltyscore=3–2 |penalties2= Schumacher Doherty Worrall Hewitt Hughes |attendance= 3,043 |referee= Oliver Langford |stack=yes }} |goals2= Pope |stadium= Bramall Lane, Sheffield |attendance= 10,215 |referee= Kevin Wright |stack=yes }} |goals2= Fogden O'Kane Pugh |stadium= Brunton Park, Carlisle |attendance= 2,980 |referee= Paul Tierney |stack=yes }} |stadium= Alexandra Stadium, Crewe |attendance= 3,065 |referee= Graham Salisbury |stack=yes }} Lawless |goals2= Pugh |stadium= Kenilworth Road, Luton |attendance= 3,287 |referee= Carl Berry |stack=yes }} Derbyshire |goals2= Blake |stadium= Boundary Park, Oldham |attendance= 2,783 |referee= Nigel Miller |stack=yes }} McGurk |goals2= Cooper |stadium= Prenton Park, Birkenhead |attendance= 3,781 |referee= Robert Madley |stack=yes }} |goals2= Arquin |stadium= New York Stadium, Rotherham |attendance= 7,903 |referee= Darren Drysdale |stack=yes }} Bradley Nardiello |stadium= Meadow Lane, Nottingham |attendance= 2,990 |referee= Darren Deadman |stack=yes }} |goals2=Charnock |stadium= Holker Street, Barrow-in-Furness |attendance= 1,592 |referee= David Webb |stack=yes }} Holroyd Barnes-Homer Holroyd |goals2=Boyes |stadium= Moss Rose, Macclesfield |attendance= 1554 |referee= Phil Gibbs |stack=yes }} Beattie Molyneux |goals2= Pittman Constable Raynes |stadium= Crown Ground, Accrington |attendance= 1,195 |referee= Andy Woolmer |stack=yes }} Leven |stadium= Kassam Stadium, Oxford |attendance= 2,566 |referee= Simon Hooper |stack=yes }} Taylor |goals2= Green Briscoe Rhead |stadium= The 12th Man Sincil Bank Stadium, Lincoln |attendance= 4,127 |referee= Mark Haywood |stack=yes }} Briscoe |goals2= Smith |stadium= One Call Stadium, Mansfield |attendance= 5,304 |referee= Darren Sheldrake |stack=yes }} |goals2= Crellin |stadium= Wetherby Road, Harrogate |attendance= 2,986 |referee= Mark Brown |stack=yes }} |goals2= Platt |penalties1=Dixon Whitehead Carey Attwood Ellis Okojie |penaltyscore=5–4 |penalties2= Bolder Platt Allan Hardy Dean Elam |stadium= The Pilot Field, Hastings |attendance= 4,028 |referee= Mike Russell |stack=yes }} Baker |goals2= Ellison |stadium= Ricoh Arena, Coventry |attendance= 6,339 |referee= Carl Boyeson |stack=yes }} Clarke Alexander |stadium= Broadfield Stadium, Crawley |attendance= 3,012 |referee= Chris Sarginson |stack=yes }} Ball |goals2= Hylton Vincenti |stadium= Highbury Stadium, Fleetwood |attendance= 1,757 |referee= Phil Gibbs |stack=yes }} Otsemobor |goals2= Midson |stadium= Stadium mk, Milton Keynes |attendance= 16,459 |referee= Scott Mathieson |stack=yes }} Tomlinson |goals2= Cox Mooney |stadium= North Street, Alfreton |attendance= 1,104 |referee= Robert Madley |stack=yes }} |goals2= O'Keefe |stadium= Whaddon Road, Cheltenham |attendance= 5,070 |referee= Craig Pawson |stack=yes }} |goals2= Harrad Mohamed |stadium= Edgar Street, Hereford |attendance= 5,026 |referee= Dean Whitestone }} Third round proper Teams from the Premier League and Football League Championship entered at this stage, along with the winners from the second round. The draw for the third round was made on 2 December 2012, with the ties played on the weekend of 5–6 January 2013. Luton Town's Alex Lawless won the player of the round award. The results were as follows: #Alex Lawless, Luton Town #Danny Hylton, Aldershot Town #Matthew Barnes-Homer, Macclesfield Town #Liam Bridcutt, Brighton & Hove Albion #Andrea Orlandi, Brighton & Hove Albion Hastings United remained the lowest-ranked football team in the third round proper, and the last remaining team ranked in tier(7). Walters Jerome |goals2=Murray |stadium= Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=11,617 |referee=Anthony Taylor |stack=yes }} Hoskins |stadium= Falmer Stadium, Falmer |attendance=21,740 |referee=Lee Probert |stack=yes }} Bale |goals2= |team2= Coventry City (3) |stadium= White Hart Lane, Tottenham |attendance=35,766 |referee=Michael Naylor |stack=yes }} |goals2=O'Kane |stadium= DW Stadium, Wigan |attendance=8,199 |referee=Robert Madley |stack=yes }} |stadium= Dean Court, Bournemouth |attendance=8,890 |referee=Jonathan Moss |stack=yes }} |goals2=Sylvestre |stadium= Craven Cottage, Fulham |attendance=14,473 |referee=Lee Mason |stack=yes }} |goals2=Richardson Hangeland |stadium= Bloomfield Road, Blackpool |attendance=8,706 |referee=Andre Marriner |stack=yes }} Weimann |goals2=Chopra |stadium= Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=24,854 |referee=Jonathan Moss |stack=yes }} |team2= Huddersfield Town (2) |stadium= The Valley, Charlton |attendance=6,657 |referee=Darren Drysdale |stack=yes }} |goals2=Jarvis |stadium= Moss Rose, Macclesfield |attendance=3,165 |referee=Andy Madley |stack=yes }} |stadium= Oakwell, Barnsley |attendance=5,091 |referee=Paul Tierney |stack=yes }} Barry Lopes |goals2= |stadium= Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance=46,821 |referee=Phil Dowd |stack=yes }} Graham |goals2=Podolski Gibbs |stadium= Liberty Stadium, Swansea |attendance=18,848 |referee=Howard Webb |stack=yes }} |stadium= Emirates Stadium, |attendance=58,359 |referee=Mark Clattenburg |stack=yes }} De Laet |stadium= King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance=14,463 |referee=Andy D'Urso |stack=yes }} |stadium= The Den, South Bermondsey |attendance=5,364 |referee=Craig Pawson |stack=yes }} |goals2=Jelavić Baines Osman Coleman Fellaini |stadium= Whaddon Road, Cheltenham |attendance=6,891 |referee=Kevin Friend |stack=yes }} Sammon Brayford Hendrick Bennett |goals2= |stadium= Pride Park Stadium, Derby |attendance=11,740 |referee=Mark Halsey |stack=yes }} |goals2=Le Fondre Hunt |stadium= Broadfield Stadium, Crawley |attendance=5,880 |referee=Anthony Taylor |stack=yes }} |goals2=Frecklington |team2= Rotherham United (4) |stadium= Recreation Ground, Aldershot |attendance=2,992 |referee=Gavin Ward |stack=yes }} Halliday Miller |goals2=Goldberg |team2= Hastings United (7) |stadium= Riverside Stadium, Middlesbrough |attendance=12,579 |referee=Graham Salisbury |stack=yes }} Kitson Blackman |stadium=Kassam Stadium, Oxford |attendance=7,079 |referee=Carl Boyeson |stack=yes }} |goals2=Ba Moses Ivanović Lampard |stadium= St Mary's Stadium, Southampton |attendance=27,813 |referee=Mike Dean |stack=yes }} |goals2=Long |stadium= Loftus Road, Shepherd's Bush |attendance=8,984 |referee=Mark Clattenburg |stack=yes }} |stadium= The Hawthorns, West Bromwich |attendance=11,184 |referee=Martin Atkinson |stack=yes }} Jackson Snodgrass |stadium= London Road Stadium, Peterborough |attendance=13,198 |referee=Stuart Attwell |stack=yes }} |goals2=Sturridge Suárez |stadium= Field Mill, Mansfield |attendance=7,574 |referee=Andre Marriner |stack=yes }} Sordell |goals2=Wickham Gardner |team2= Sunderland (1) |stadium= Reebok Stadium, Horwich |attendance=12,204 |referee=Michael Jones |stack=yes }} |stadium= Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance=17,505 |referee=Kevin Friend |stack=yes }} Sharp |goals2=Simpson Baxter |stadium= City Ground, Nottingham |attendance=11,293 |referee=Roger East |stack=yes }} |goals2=Cleverley Van Persie |stadium= Boleyn Ground, Upton Park |attendance=32,922 |referee=Martin Atkinson |stack=yes }} |stadium= Old Trafford, Trafford |attendance=71,081 |referee=Phil Dowd |stack=yes }} |goals2=Mooney |stadium= KC Stadium, Kingston upon Hull |attendance=8,585 |referee=Iain Williamson |stack=yes }} |goals2=Proschwitz Cairney |stadium= Matchroom Stadium, Leyton |attendance=3,601 |referee=Graham Scott |stack=yes }} G. Hanley |team2= Bristol City (2) |stadium= Ewood Park, Blackburn |attendance=5,504 |referee=Nigel Miller |stack=yes }} |goals2=Elliott |stadium= Elland Road, Leeds |attendance=11,447 |referee=Chris Foy |stack=yes }} |goals2=McCormack Diouf |stadium= St Andrew's, Birmingham |attendance=8,962 |referee=Andy Woolmer |stack=yes }} |goals2=Adeyemi Cresswell |stadium= Roots Hall, Southend-on-Sea |attendance=5,540 |referee=Dean Whitestone |stack=yes }} Donaldson |goals2=Corr |stadium= Griffin Park, Brentford |attendance=6,526 |referee=Darren Drysdale |stack=yes }} |stadium= Kenilworth Road, Luton |attendance=9,638 |referee=Geoff Eltringham |stack=yes }} Bowditch |team1= Milton Keynes Dons (3) |team2= Sheffield Wednesday (2) |stadium= Stadium mk, Milton Keynes |attendance=6,782 |referee=Lee Collins }} Fourth round proper The draw for the fourth round took place on 6 January 2013, with Macclesfield Town and Luton Town, both from the Conference National (5) remaining as the lowest-placed teams still in the competition. Marquis |goals2=Bent |stadium=The Den, South Bermondsey |attendance=15,007 |referee=Neil Swarbrick |stack=yes }} |stadium=Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=19,814 |referee=Howard Webb |stack=yes }} |stadium=Carrow Road, Norwich |attendance=26,521 |referee=Andre Marriner |stack=yes }} |stadium=Moss Rose, Macclesfield |attendance=5,849 |referee=Roger East |stack=yes }} Dann Rhodes |stadium=Pride Park Stadium, Derby |attendance=14,013 |referee=Stuart Attwell |stack=yes }} |stadium=KC Stadium, Kingston upon Hull |attendance=9,932 |referee=Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} |goals2=Hylton |stadium=Riverside Stadium, Middlesbrough |attendance=12,684 |referee=Andy Madley |stack=yes }} Ulloa |goals2=Giroud Walcott |stadium=Falmer Stadium, Falmer |attendance=27,113 |referee=Michael Oliver |stack=yes }} Leigertwood McCleary |stadium=Madejski Stadium, Reading |attendance=14,715 |referee=Chris Foy |stack=yes }} |goals2=Wood |stadium=John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield |attendance=11,945 |referee=Anthony Taylor |stack=yes }} |goals2=Clayton Scannell |stadium=King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance=14,517 |referee=James Adcock |stack=yes }} Fábio |goals2=Traoré Lowe Harley Potter |stadium=Loftus Road, Shepherd's Bush |attendance=17,081 |referee=Mike Dean |stack=yes }} |goals2=Pienaar Heitinga |stadium=Reebok Stadium, Horwich |attendance=18,760 |referee=Martin Atkinson |stack=yes }} Rooney Hernández |goals2=Hughes |stadium=Old Trafford, Trafford |attendance=72,596 |referee=Mark Clattenburg |stack=yes }} Forrester |goals2=Oscar Torres |stadium=Griffin Park, Brentford |attendance=12,146 |referee=Jonathan Moss |stack=yes }} Oscar Lampard Terry |stadium=Stamford Bridge |attendance=40,961 |referee=Neil Swarbrick |stack=yes }} McCormack |goals2=Dempsey |stadium=Elland Road, Leeds |attendance=29,943 |referee=Kevin Friend |stack=yes }} Wabara |goals2=Suárez Allen |stadium=Boundary Park, Oldham |attendance=10,295 |referee=Lee Probert }} Fifth round proper The draw for the fifth round took place on 27 January 2013, with Luton Town from the Conference National (5) remaining as the lowest-ranked team still in the Cup. Hulse N'Guessan |stadium=Kenilworth Road, Luton |attendance=9,768 |referee=Lee Probert |stack=yes }} |goals2=Dagnall Harewood |stadium=Stadium mk, Milton Keynes |attendance=14,475 |referee=Mike Jones |stack=yes |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=60,070 |referee=Mike Dean |stack=yes }} Smith |goals2=Anichebe Jagielka |stadium=Boundary Park, Oldham |attendance=9,473 |referee=Phil Dowd |stack=yes }} Baines Osman |goals2= Smith |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance=32,688 |referee=Michael Oliver |stack=yes }} Agüero Tévez |stadium=Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance=46,849 |referee=Mark Clattenburg |stack=yes }} |goals2=McManaman Koné McArthur |stadium= John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield |attendance=12,117 |referee=Michael Oliver |stack=yes }} Hernández |goals2=McAnuff |stadium=Old Trafford, Trafford |attendance=75,213 |referee=Andre Marriner |stack=yes }} Moses |stadium=Riverside Stadium, Middlesbrough |attendance=27,856 |referee=Martin Atkinson }} Sixth round proper The draw for the quarter-finals took place on 17 February 2013, with Barnsley, Millwall and Blackburn Rovers all from the Championship remaining as the lowest-ranked teams. McManaman Gómez |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance=35,068 |referee=Kevin Friend |stack=yes }} Kolarov Silva |stadium=Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance=46,728 |referee=Anthony Taylor |stack=yes }} |stadium=Ewood Park, Blackburn |attendance=8,635 |referee=Mark Clattenburg |stack=yes }} Rooney |goals2=Hazard Ramires |stadium=Old Trafford, Trafford |attendance=75,196 |referee=Howard Webb |stack=yes }} |team1= Chelsea (1) |team2= Manchester United (1) |stadium=Stamford Bridge |attendance=40,704 |referee=Phil Dowd }} Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals took place on 10 March 2013, with Millwall from the Championship (2) remaining as the lowest-placed team still in the Cup. The draw was carried out by Edgar Davids and Graeme Le Saux at Wembley Stadium in London. McManaman |stadium=Wembley Stadium, |attendance=62,335 |referee=Michael Oliver |stack=yes }} ---- |goals2=Nasri Agüero |stadium=Wembley Stadium, |attendance=85,621 |referee=Chris Foy }} Final Prior to kick off as Manchester City had already qualified for the 2013–14 UEFA Champions League, therefore Wigan Athletic had already secured a place in 2013–14 UEFA Europa League, regardless of whether they won or lost. |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=86,254 |referee=Andre Marriner }} Broadcasting rights The domestic broadcasting rights for the competition were held by the free-to-air channel ITV and the subscription channel ESPN. ITV has held the rights since 2007–08,while ESPN gained FA Cup coverage from the 2010–11 season following the collapse of Setanta in the UK.Under the Ofcom code of protected sporting events, the FA Cup Final must be broadcast live on UK terrestrial television. These matches were broadcast live on UK television: 1ITV unless stated otherwise 2Braintree Town vs. Tranmere Rovers was originally scheduled to be on ITV but because the game was postponed it was moved to ITV4 Category:FA Cup seasons